Eternal Destiny
by CharmedSlayerGR
Summary: This is my version of what happened after the series finales of both Buffy and Angel.
1. Beginning

Angel, the vampire with a soul, stood facing the army of demons approaching him. Holding on tightly to the hilt of his broadsword, he turned and faced his remaining allies.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna slay the dragon." he said breaking the silence in the group. The demi-god, and former friend of Angel's, Illyria simply clenched her fists in preparation for the forthcoming fight. Gunn, who was pretty banged up, just held on tighter to his weapon. Angel, wasn't sure if any of them were going to make it out of this alive, but he had to have faith.

Illyria had informed him that Wesley had been killed, and this was hard news for the vampire to take in. He and Wes had been very close, and it was painful knowing that he was gone. He figured it was for the best though, for now he could be with Fred. Lorne was also missing, but Angel knew he was okay. The happy-go-lucky Pylean didn't want to be anywhere within a hundred miles of Los Angeles when this battle went down. This, Angel understood. Lorne was a lover, not a fighter.

"Bloody hell...look at how many there are.." said Spike the other vampire with a soul. Everyone was getting a soul these days.

Just as the first batallion of demons came into attacking distance of them, something odd happened. An all too familiar red headed woman hovered in the air above them and was enveloped in a white mist. She chanted words in a foreign language, Latin, he guessed and the demons were thrown back with an incredible magickal force. Angel looked to the rooftops around him and witnessed girls of all shapes, sizes, and colors appearing before him with weapons in hand.

"How long am I going to have to save your ass?" asked Buffy the Vampire Slayer from behind him with a smile. She looked beautiful, her blonde hair up in a tight ponytail. Angel had never been so happy to see her in all his life, and boy had he been living a while.

Buffy then looked over and caught a glimpse of the bleach blonde vampire, Spike. The last time she had seen him was when he had saved the world by destroying the Hellmouth, with an amulet that Angel had brought to Sunnydale. A lot of unresolved emotions, and thoughts came into her mind, but now was not the time. The had a fullfledged battle forming in front of them, so first things first.

"Buffy." said Angel and Spike both at the same time.

"Ya'know, it must be pretty embarassing to have all of us girls fighting your fights for you." commented Faith the formerly rogue slayer. "What do you say B? Why don't we show 'em how its done?"

"I say lets do it." answered Buffy as she gripped the legendary Scythe in her small hands.

"Will, how're you holding up?" asked Xander who walked up to join them, eye patch and all.

"Good, but I can't hold them much longer. Tell the slayers to get ready." the poweful Wiccan chimed from above in her usual perky voice.

"You heard her, get in battle formation girls!" shouted Faith turning the face the other slayers who were following behind them.

Buffy held her weapon tightly and took her battle stance next to Angel. She had fought so many battle next to him, and it felt great to be doing so once again. When she was around him, she felt something warm inside her that gave her the will to fight on. Embracing that feeling, she readied herself as she watched Willow let her hold on the demons down. It was time, time for yet another battle. Gotta love being the slayer!

"Still baking?" asked Angel casually as he decapitated a demon with green skin and large boils on its face.

"No, I'm done baking," Buffy started as she took out a fiend with the pointy end of the Scythe, "Now I'm cooling, its a very complicated process."

Angel nodded and decided to put a little more concentration on the demons he was trying to fight.

Faith pulled her two miniature battle axes from her denim jacket pocket and faced the two demons heading her way. She swung at the first with an axe, but came up short. When the second came toward her, she attacked it with a sharp roundhouse kick to the face. Off balance, the demon was now an easy target for her mini-axes, and she ended its existance. The second however, took this as an opportunity to attack. The demon lunged at her with his sword, but Faith used her slayer senses to avoid the blade and take out the demon.

"You won't be feeling that in the morning." she punned before heading over to help out Robin.

Illyria and Spike both stood side by side fighting a small bunch of demons in metal armor. The demi-god was having no trouble, and was surprised at how well the puny vampire was doing. Since, taking over the human's body Illyria had learned a lot about this world, and that maybe she was fighting on the wrong side, good might just be the way. Seeing a gap in the melee, she jumped into the air and came down with a hard fist that crushed the skull of Brachen demon. She tasted the blood before moving on.

Xander was having slight difficulty fighting the superstrong demons, considering he only had one eye. He quickly pivoted and avoided the arch of a large battle axe wielded by a very large demon with red horns. _Why do the big demons always go after the guy with one eye, _thought Xander as he held up his sword.

"Don't worry, we got you covered dog!" shouted Gunn, a very talented street fighter, as he and Kennedy both attacked the overweight demon from behind. The two of them made quick work of the hellspawn and rushed over to Xander.

"How's Willow doing?" he asked Kennedy.

"She's doing great. Over there.." pointed the new slayer. Xander caught sight of his best friend taking out a wave of demons with a blast of fire. He nodded at Kennedy before running over to give Will some support.

Angel, still fighting, watched as the army of slayers pummeled the demons to the ground. Buffy had done a great job molding these young women into warriors. If they didn't die, he would definetely have to give her credit for that. Then, something caught his eye. It was the dragon. It was flying high overhead, watching the battle from a distance and waiting for the opportunity to attack. Too bad Angel wouldn't let it get the chance. He hurriedly took care of the demons in front of him before sprinting toward Willow and Xander.

"Willow!" shouted Angel as he raced in her direction.

The witch turned and instantly knew what he wanted. "Hold on tight!" she yelled back to him as she shot out her hand. Angel then found himself thrown into the air and flying higher in the direction of the large reptile.The vampire landed with a thud on the spine of the ferocious beast, and he crawled slowly toward its head, careful not to alert it of his presence. Using his legs for support he drove the blade of his broadsword deep into the skull of the dragon. It cried in pain and Angel was now falling toward the ground.

Willow had been keeping a close eye and telekinetically caught him, and lowered him safely to the ground. The redhead then turned and observed as all the demons put their hands to their temples and exploded in a puff of smoke. "The dragon was their power source. They were magickally conjured demons." she shouted, using magick to magnify her voice.

Buffy Summers walked over to Angel, as he stood up. She took a quick glance, and was relieved to see that they hadn't lost anyone in the fight. She then looked back at Angel and into his dark eyes.

"Thank you." said Angel sincerely.

One Year Prior

"Yeah Buffy, what're we gonna do?"

Buffy stood there for a moment and looked over the large hole in the ground that used to be Sunnydale California. So much had happened in the last seven years. All in that one small town. She had felt so much pain, yet had so many happy times also. Somewhere in the rubble lay the body of her mother, Joyce Summers. She still remembered the awful day that she had found her mother's dead body on the couch in their living room. Buffy had fought so many horrible things in her time as slayer, yet something took her mother that she had no control over. She had ment Riley in Sunnydale, who was now married to another demon hunting soldier. Buffy had met Angel there, and Spike, and all the people surrounding her at that point. So many various things had happened in Sunnydale, horrible things, and Buffy had always prevailed. They had destroyed the Hellmouth, and they had saved the world.

The memories of Sunnydale, and her mother would stay with her forever. Most people in her shoes would forget about everything that happened and buy a summer home in Monte Carlo, but not Buffy. This world was far from safe, and she could not give up on it. Buffy Summers was the Vampire Slayer.

"Well, there's still the matter of that whole shopping spree, but maybe we should take care of the more important stuff first." Buffy announced, breaking the silence.

"Where're we going to go?" asked Xander.

"You all have went through something that nobody should ever have to. We won a battle when all the odds were against us...But, the fight isn't over. There're still people in need and demons to kill. You all are welcome to go where you please, but I have another idea. I say we rebuild the Watcher's Council." suggested Buffy waiting for their reactions.

"I'm in...considering I'm a fugitive." answered Faith folding her arms across her chest.

"Me too...I'm with her." said Robin as he put his arm around her.

Giles looked over at her with pride, "Of course." Buffy smiled back at him.

"Do you think we'd abandon you now?" said Willow as her and Xander agreed to her purposal.

Dawn obviously had no choice so just sighed and stood beside her sister. Buffy was then surprised as one by one all of the potentials agreed to help her. They had all come to trust and honor Buffy after all that had happened.

"Lets get this party started then." said Kennedy.

Present

"So, where to now? I mean we can't exactly go back to Wolfram and Hart." stated Gunn as he leaned against the alley wall.

"You're coming with us big guy." said Faith now standing next to her boyfriend, Robin Wood.

"And where the bloody hell are we going?" asked Spike as she started to smoke a cigarette. Buffy smiled, he was still the same old Spike.

"The new and improved Watcher's Council." replied Buffy who looked into his eyes for a moment, "Speaking of which..Will do you mind?"

Willow stepped forward. "Sure thing Buffy." she said and started to chant in Latin. The next thing they knew they were all standing in a large lobby. The floors were sparkling, and the ceiling was incredibly tall.

"Welcome." greeted Rupert Giles sitting down in an armchair and sipping on some tea.

_And I thought Wes was English, _thought Gunn. He had never met the watcher before, but had heard many stories about him and the Council. Well, the old Council. This one seemed pretty kick ass to him so far. It was huge. Gunn could certainly take a liking to this crib.

"Okay, not that I'm not happy that you came and rescued us...but how did you know?" asked Angel looking around at the Scoobies.

"There's not much you don't know when you have an all poweful witch on your side." said Xander elbowing Willow playfully.

"I'm not all poweful...I picked up some information when I was Astral Projecting...they told me all about the Order of the Black Thorn." explained Willow pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "But, what happened tonight was nothing compared to what they have planned. We've seen bad, but this is like apocalpyse bad..."

"Yeah, because those are in such short supply." commented Gunn with a roll of his eyes.

"This one is quite different I'm afraid. When we destroyed the Hellmouth and the First, Wolfram and Hart and the Order of the Black Thorn well...they took over." Giles told them.

"Wait, so the big Law Firm guys are teamed up with the baddies that attacked in LA?" asked Kennedy who was now standing next to Willow.

"Exactly." answered Buffy, "But, we have strength in numbers, and we're working on figuring out their motives so we know how to fight them."

"Until then, I think everybody deserves some rest. Vi, would you mind showing everyone to their rooms?" asked Giles.

Vi nodded and said, "Right this way, this place is huge!" she told them as she led Gunn and Angel and the other slayers followed, Illyria followed also.

"Still want to have that talk love?" Spike asked Buffy with that ever so familiar accent.

Buffy nodded and the two of them walked off to talk in the courtyard.

"Willow, I need you to check with your connections at the Coven in Scottland. Kennedy may go with you if you wish." the watcher ordered.

"No problem boss." Willow joked with a smile and her and Kennedy disappeared in a puff of bright magick.

"We're gonna head to bed G, just call my room if ya need anything." Faith said to Giles before taking Robin's hand and heading to the elevator

"What're we going to to about Blue girl?" Xander questioned, talking about Illyria.

"She means no harm, we shall deal with her in the morning." he answered.

"Night Giles." and Xander walked off the his room.

Giles sat in the chair for a moment, taking in everything. He thought his days of stopping the end of the world were over, but it seemed he was wrong. There were dark days ahead, this he could tell. The British man got up and made his way to his office. It was time he consult his fine array of books and figure out what it is that they are dealing with.

Vi, the vampire slayer, walked confidently down the long corridor in her sporty battle blothes. The Watcher's Council was one huge building. It had everything from bedrooms to dining rooms, and a great training facility. It was definetaly the perfect place to train an army of slayers. First she had taken Angel and Gunn to the medical ward to patch up their wounds, and now they were on their way to the sleeping quarters.

"So, you're the other vampire who has a soul?" she asked Angel who was walking beside her.

"No, I had my soul first." corrected Angel, it was a touchy subject.

"He gets a little cranky when people compare him to Spike." Gunn informed her.

Vi smiled at him, "I see, I'll remember that."

Rona pushed Vi jokingly from behind, "Stop fliring Vi."

Vi blushed slightly, but just laughed afterward. She had lost most of her shyness since the battle in Sunnydale. It had been the hardest day of her life, and she would not soon forget it. Anyways, it had taught her that life's too fragile to waste being shy around people. You just had to get out there and have a great time, and not to mention kicking demon ass every once in a while. She then stopped and opened a door.

"Here's your room Angel...I'll tell Buffy to stop up after she's done talking to Spike." she told him.

Angel stepped in, "Thank you."

Rona then opened the door across the hall and told Gunn that was where he would be staying. He also thanked her and then the two slayers looked and found that Illyria was the only one left with them.

"What do we go with her?" Rona whispered into Vi's ear.

"I don't sleep." Illyria said before turning and walking the opposite direction.

Buffy stood leaning against the stone railing in one of the building's many courtyards. She had been listening to Spike's story the last couple of minutes, and she was slightly angry with him.

"You've been alive for months now and you couldn't at least pick up the phone and call me?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

Spike sighed before saying, "Well, I didn't exactly know what to say. Buffy, hi by the way I'm not dead, bye."

"Well, I was living everyday thinking that someone close to me was burning in hell when in reality they were walking around LA killing demons." she snapped.

Spike's expression changed after she said that. He had never meant to hurt her, hell, he thought by keeping it a secret he would be helping her. Spike didn't want her wasting her time with someone she could never truly have. Buffy should love someone human that she can take out in the sunlight, and that's why he didn't tell her. He didn't do it for his own reasons. He cared about her too much to think of himself before her. This girl was everything to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you better make with the sorry." said Buffy before smiling slightly at him. She could never really be angry at him for this. If he was looking out for her best interest then it was fine, she just wished he still hadn't have done it.

"I truly am sorry love." Spike repeated with a straight face.

"I know Spike, I know."

Dawn Summers then ran over to Spike and wrapped her arms around him. "She may not be mad, but I sure as hell am!" she said before punching him in the gut.

Spike was surprised, it actually hurt a little. "Nice to see you too little bit."

"Oh, I am soo not little bit anymore. Get with the times Spike." Dawn said with a smile.

Yup, same old Dawnie.


	2. Bad News

**Scottland**

Willow and Kennedy slowly walked through the interior of the coven's manor in Scottland. Both the slayer and witch senseed that something was amiss. No one had answered their call and Willow couldn't sense anyone's presence. That either meant that no one was in the building, or that they were dead. Which was something neither of them were willing to accept. The coven had helped out all of them when they needed assistance in rebuilding the Council. To think that anything had happened to them...

"What was that?" asked Kennedy as she took a few steps ahead of her girlfriend and listened for another sound. She could've sworn that she had heard something move close by. Something stealthy.

"I didn't hear anything." Willow whispered gathering her magickal energy just in case they were attacked. She knew that Kennedy could handle herself, but it never hurt to be prepared.

"You stay here for a minute..I'm going to go check down the hall and see if there's anything." the slayer said before pulling a stake out of her pocket and pursuing the sound she had heard earlier.

Kennedy walked slowly timing her footsteps just right so she could listen for sound in between each step. She had learn to become quite stealthy since becoming a vampire slayer, and she loved it. She held on tightly to her wooden stake, ready to use if need be. Something wasn't right, that much she knew. What, was the question. The slayer halted as she heard a crash in a room on the right down the hall. Moving swiftly, Kennedy barged into the room and saw a vampire with fresh blood dripping from its mouth, facing her.

"Oh god." she said, seeing a few dead witches lying on the floor. "You're going to pay for that."

"A vampire slayer, this night keeps getting better." taunted the vampire licking its lips in hunger.

Kennedy just gave the creature a look of anger before jumping in the air toward it. Her foot connected with its jaw and she heard a crack as bones in his face broke. The then continued her attack with a backhand. The vampire dodged the attack and cracked her in the face with a right hook. She brushed the attack off and snapped a side kick to its chest. This sent the vampire to the ground and Kennedy was quick to dive on top of it. She then drove her wooden stake deep into its heart and watched as it combusted in a puff of cinder and ash.

"Will, get in here!"

Moments later Willow walked into the room. She instantly smelt blood and perspiration, and put a hand to her mouth when she looked upon the bodies of her former colleagues. Tears formed in her eyes as they wandered over each corpse slowly.

"What...did this?" she asked Kennedy desperately.

Kennedy walked over and consoled her girlfriend. "He's dust now...but I don't think he was alone...one vamp couldn't take out the whole coven. We should check the wine cellar."

Willow nodded and led the way out of the small room and down the hall toward the spiral staircase. She jumped unexpectedly when the visage of a verocious vampire appeared before her.

"Incindare!" she shouted in Latin and the vampire's body caught on fire and it was quickly turned into ashes.

Hurrying to her side, Kennedylooked at the pile of dust on the wooden floor. This place was crawling with vampires, and it didn't look like there was much hope for the remaining Wiccans in the coven. As much as she hated admitting it.

"He jumped me." Willow stated as she brushed off her hands and looked back at Kennedy.

"Lets hurry, there has to be more." said Kennedy jogging forward and down the stairs to the first floor.

**Basement-Coven Manor-Scottland**

Grimlack, a Vahrall demon, stood in the wine cellar in the manor of the coven eating the body of the most powerful witch in the building. It had been easy, coming here and massacring the witches. Now that Wolfram and Hart and the Order of the Thorn were one the underworld was quicking gaining more and more power. He and a group of fifty other demons and vampires had came to this manor that night and killed the witches easily. Not to mention the complete high that he was getting from the witches blood.

Another demon, a Congara he guessed, came in and spoke to him. "Grimlack, I sense something. Well, two somethings. Very powerful..more so than what you feast on now." the insolent bottom sucker informed him.

Closing his eyes, Grimlack searched the perimeter of the building with his senses. Moments later he opened his and and flashed his rotting teeth.

"A slayer and another witch...the most powerful witch. Set a trap and lure them here. I want them for myself." Grimlack ordered.

"As you wish." and the demon skulked off to inform the others of the plan.


	3. Back to the Council

Angel, the vampire with a soul, stood facing the army of demons approaching him. Holding on tightly to the hilt of his broadsword, he turned and faced his remaining allies. "I don't know about you, but I'm gonna slay the dragon." he said breaking the silence in the group. The demi-god, and former friend of Angel's, Illyria simply clenched her fists in preparation for the forthcoming fight. Gunn, who was pretty banged up, just held on tighter to his weapon. Angel, wasn't sure if any of them were going to make it out of this alive, but he had to have faith.

Illyria had informed him that Wesley had been killed, and this was hard news for the vampire to take in. He and Wes had been very close, and it was painful knowing that he was gone. He figured it was for the best though, for now he could be with Fred. Lorne was also missing, but Angel knew he was okay. The happy-go-lucky Pylean didn't want to be anywhere within a hundred miles of Los Angeles when this battle went down. This, Angel understood. Lorne was a lover, not a fighter.

"Bloody hell...look at how many there are.." said Spike the other vampire with a soul. Everyone was getting a soul these days.

Just as the first batallion of demons came into attacking distance of them, something odd happened. An all too familiar red headed woman hovered in the air above them and was enveloped in a white mist. She chanted words in a foreign language, Latin, he guessed and the demons were thrown back with an incredible magickal force. Angel looked to the rooftops around him and witnessed girls of all shapes, sizes, and colors appearing before him with weapons in hand.

"How long am I going to have to save your ass?" asked Buffy the Vampire Slayer from behind him with a smile. She looked beautiful, her blonde hair up in a tight ponytail. Angel had never been so happy to see her in all his life, and boy had he been living a while.

Buffy then looked over and caught a glimpse of the bleach blonde vampire, Spike. The last time she had seen him was when he had saved the world by destroying the Hellmouth, with an amulet that Angel had brought to Sunnydale. A lot of unresolved emotions, and thoughts came into her mind, but now was not the time. The had a fullfledged battle forming in front of them, so first things first.

"Buffy." said Angel and Spike both at the same time.

"Ya'know, it must be pretty embarassing to have all of us girls fighting your fights for you." commented Faith the formerly rogue slayer. "What do you say B? Why don't we show 'em how its done?"

"I say lets do it." answered Buffy as she gripped the legendary Scythe in her small hands.

"Will, how're you holding up?" asked Xander who walked up to join them, eye patch and all.

"Good, but I can't hold them much longer. Tell the slayers to get ready." the poweful Wiccan chimed from above in her usual perky voice.

"You heard her, get in battle formation girls!" shouted Faith turning the face the other slayers who were following behind them.

Buffy held her weapon tightly and took her battle stance next to Angel. She had fought so many battle next to him, and it felt great to be doing so once again. When she was around him, she felt something warm inside her that gave her the will to fight on. Embracing that feeling, she readied herself as she watched Willow let her hold on the demons down. It was time, time for yet another battle. Gotta love being the slayer!

"Still baking?" asked Angel casually as he decapitated a demon with green skin and large boils on its face.

"No, I'm done baking," Buffy started as she took out a fiend with the pointy end of the Scythe, "Now I'm cooling, its a very complicated process."

Angel nodded and decided to put a little more concentration on the demons he was trying to fight.

Faith pulled her two miniature battle axes from her denim jacket pocket and faced the two demons heading her way. She swung at the first with an axe, but came up short. When the second came toward her, she attacked it with a sharp roundhouse kick to the face. Off balance, the demon was now an easy target for her mini-axes, and she ended its existance. The second however, took this as an opportunity to attack. The demon lunged at her with his sword, but Faith used her slayer senses to avoid the blade and take out the demon.

"You won't be feeling that in the morning." she punned before heading over to help out Robin.

Illyria and Spike both stood side by side fighting a small bunch of demons in metal armor. The demi-god was having no trouble, and was surprised at how well the puny vampire was doing. Since, taking over the human's body Illyria had learned a lot about this world, and that maybe she was fighting on the wrong side, good might just be the way. Seeing a gap in the melee, she jumped into the air and came down with a hard fist that crushed the skull of Brachen demon. She tasted the blood before moving on.

Xander was having slight difficulty fighting the superstrong demons, considering he only had one eye. He quickly pivoted and avoided the arch of a large battle axe wielded by a very large demon with red horns. _Why do the big demons always go after the guy with one eye, _thought Xander as he held up his sword.

"Don't worry, we got you covered dog!" shouted Gunn, a very talented street fighter, as he and Kennedy both attacked the overweight demon from behind. The two of them made quick work of the hellspawn and rushed over to Xander.

"How's Willow doing?" he asked Kennedy.

"She's doing great. Over there.." pointed the new slayer. Xander caught sight of his best friend taking out a wave of demons with a blast of fire. He nodded at Kennedy before running over to give Will some support.

Angel, still fighting, watched as the army of slayers pummeled the demons to the ground. Buffy had done a great job molding these young women into warriors. If they didn't die, he would definetely have to give her credit for that. Then, something caught his eye. It was the dragon. It was flying high overhead, watching the battle from a distance and waiting for the opportunity to attack. Too bad Angel wouldn't let it get the chance. He hurriedly took care of the demons in front of him before sprinting toward Willow and Xander.

"Willow!" shouted Angel as he raced in her direction.

The witch turned and instantly knew what he wanted. "Hold on tight!" she yelled back to him as she shot out her hand. Angel then found himself thrown into the air and flying higher in the direction of the large reptile.The vampire landed with a thud on the spine of the ferocious beast, and he crawled slowly toward its head, careful not to alert it of his presence. Using his legs for support he drove the blade of his broadsword deep into the skull of the dragon. It cried in pain and Angel was now falling toward the ground.

Willow had been keeping a close eye and telekinetically caught him, and lowered him safely to the ground. The redhead then turned and observed as all the demons put their hands to their temples and exploded in a puff of smoke. "The dragon was their power source. They were magickally conjured demons." she shouted, using magick to magnify her voice.

Buffy Summers walked over to Angel, as he stood up. She took a quick glance, and was relieved to see that they hadn't lost anyone in the fight. She then looked back at Angel and into his dark eyes.

"Thank you." said Angel sincerely.

One Year Prior

"Yeah Buffy, what're we gonna do?"

Buffy stood there for a moment and looked over the large hole in the ground that used to be Sunnydale California. So much had happened in the last seven years. All in that one small town. She had felt so much pain, yet had so many happy times also. Somewhere in the rubble lay the body of her mother, Joyce Summers. She still remembered the awful day that she had found her mother's dead body on the couch in their living room. Buffy had fought so many horrible things in her time as slayer, yet something took her mother that she had no control over. She had ment Riley in Sunnydale, who was now married to another demon hunting soldier. Buffy had met Angel there, and Spike, and all the people surrounding her at that point. So many various things had happened in Sunnydale, horrible things, and Buffy had always prevailed. They had destroyed the Hellmouth, and they had saved the world.

The memories of Sunnydale, and her mother would stay with her forever. Most people in her shoes would forget about everything that happened and buy a summer home in Monte Carlo, but not Buffy. This world was far from safe, and she could not give up on it. Buffy Summers was the Vampire Slayer.

"Well, there's still the matter of that whole shopping spree, but maybe we should take care of the more important stuff first." Buffy announced, breaking the silence.

"Where're we going to go?" asked Xander.

"You all have went through something that nobody should ever have to. We won a battle when all the odds were against us...But, the fight isn't over. There're still people in need and demons to kill. You all are welcome to go where you please, but I have another idea. I say we rebuild the Watcher's Council." suggested Buffy waiting for their reactions.

"I'm in...considering I'm a fugitive." answered Faith folding her arms across her chest.

"Me too...I'm with her." said Robin as he put his arm around her.

Giles looked over at her with pride, "Of course." Buffy smiled back at him.

"Do you think we'd abandon you now?" said Willow as her and Xander agreed to her purposal.

Dawn obviously had no choice so just sighed and stood beside her sister. Buffy was then surprised as one by one all of the potentials agreed to help her. They had all come to trust and honor Buffy after all that had happened.

"Lets get this party started then." said Kennedy.

Present

"So, where to now? I mean we can't exactly go back to Wolfram and Hart." stated Gunn as he leaned against the alley wall.

"You're coming with us big guy." said Faith now standing next to her boyfriend, Robin Wood.

"And where the bloody hell are we going?" asked Spike as she started to smoke a cigarette. Buffy smiled, he was still the same old Spike.

"The new and improved Watcher's Council." replied Buffy who looked into his eyes for a moment, "Speaking of which..Will do you mind?"

Willow stepped forward. "Sure thing Buffy." she said and started to chant in Latin. The next thing they knew they were all standing in a large lobby. The floors were sparkling, and the ceiling was incredibly tall.

"Welcome." greeted Rupert Giles sitting down in an armchair and sipping on some tea.

_And I thought Wes was English, _thought Gunn. He had never met the watcher before, but had heard many stories about him and the Council. Well, the old Council. This one seemed pretty kick ass to him so far. It was huge. Gunn could certainly take a liking to this crib.

"Okay, not that I'm not happy that you came and rescued us...but how did you know?" asked Angel looking around at the Scoobies.

"There's not much you don't know when you have an all poweful witch on your side." said Xander elbowing Willow playfully.

"I'm not all poweful...I picked up some information when I was Astral Projecting...they told me all about the Order of the Black Thorn." explained Willow pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "But, what happened tonight was nothing compared to what they have planned. We've seen bad, but this is like apocalpyse bad..."

"Yeah, because those are in such short supply." commented Gunn with a roll of his eyes.

"This one is quite different I'm afraid. When we destroyed the Hellmouth and the First, Wolfram and Hart and the Order of the Black Thorn well...they took over." Giles told them.

"Wait, so the big Law Firm guys are teamed up with the baddies that attacked in LA?" asked Kennedy who was now standing next to Willow.

"Exactly." answered Buffy, "But, we have strength in numbers, and we're working on figuring out their motives so we know how to fight them."

"Until then, I think everybody deserves some rest. Vi, would you mind showing everyone to their rooms?" asked Giles.

Vi nodded and said, "Right this way, this place is huge!" she told them as she led Gunn and Angel and the other slayers followed, Illyria followed also.

"Still want to have that talk love?" Spike asked Buffy with that ever so familiar accent.

Buffy nodded and the two of them walked off to talk in the courtyard.

"Willow, I need you to check with your connections at the Coven in Scottland. Kennedy may go with you if you wish." the watcher ordered.

"No problem boss." Willow joked with a smile and her and Kennedy disappeared in a puff of bright magick.

"We're gonna head to bed G, just call my room if ya need anything." Faith said to Giles before taking Robin's hand and heading to the elevator

"What're we going to to about Blue girl?" Xander questioned, talking about Illyria.

"She means no harm, we shall deal with her in the morning." he answered.

"Night Giles." and Xander walked off the his room.

Giles sat in the chair for a moment, taking in everything. He thought his days of stopping the end of the world were over, but it seemed he was wrong. There were dark days ahead, this he could tell. The British man got up and made his way to his office. It was time he consult his fine array of books and figure out what it is that they are dealing with.

Vi, the vampire slayer, walked confidently down the long corridor in her sporty battle blothes. The Watcher's Council was one huge building. It had everything from bedrooms to dining rooms, and a great training facility. It was definetaly the perfect place to train an army of slayers. First she had taken Angel and Gunn to the medical ward to patch up their wounds, and now they were on their way to the sleeping quarters.

"So, you're the other vampire who has a soul?" she asked Angel who was walking beside her.

"No, I had my soul first." corrected Angel, it was a touchy subject.

"He gets a little cranky when people compare him to Spike." Gunn informed her.

Vi smiled at him, "I see, I'll remember that."

Rona pushed Vi jokingly from behind, "Stop fliring Vi."

Vi blushed slightly, but just laughed afterward. She had lost most of her shyness since the battle in Sunnydale. It had been the hardest day of her life, and she would not soon forget it. Anyways, it had taught her that life's too fragile to waste being shy around people. You just had to get out there and have a great time, and not to mention kicking demon ass every once in a while. She then stopped and opened a door.

"Here's your room Angel...I'll tell Buffy to stop up after she's done talking to Spike." she told him.

Angel stepped in, "Thank you."

Rona then opened the door across the hall and told Gunn that was where he would be staying. He also thanked her and then the two slayers looked and found that Illyria was the only one left with them.

"What do we go with her?" Rona whispered into Vi's ear.

"I don't sleep." Illyria said before turning and walking the opposite direction.

Buffy stood leaning against the stone railing in one of the building's many courtyards. She had been listening to Spike's story the last couple of minutes, and she was slightly angry with him.

"You've been alive for months now and you couldn't at least pick up the phone and call me?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

Spike sighed before saying, "Well, I didn't exactly know what to say. Buffy, hi by the way I'm not dead, bye."

"Well, I was living everyday thinking that someone close to me was burning in hell when in reality they were walking around LA killing demons." she snapped.

Spike's expression changed after she said that. He had never meant to hurt her, hell, he thought by keeping it a secret he would be helping her. Spike didn't want her wasting her time with someone she could never truly have. Buffy should love someone human that she can take out in the sunlight, and that's why he didn't tell her. He didn't do it for his own reasons. He cared about her too much to think of himself before her. This girl was everything to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you better make with the sorry." said Buffy before smiling slightly at him. She could never really be angry at him for this. If he was looking out for her best interest then it was fine, she just wished he still hadn't have done it.

"I truly am sorry love." Spike repeated with a straight face.

"I know Spike, I know."

Dawn Summers then ran over to Spike and wrapped her arms around him. "She may not be mad, but I sure as hell am!" she said before punching him in the gut.

Spike was surprised, it actually hurt a little. "Nice to see you too little bit."

"Oh, I am soo not little bit anymore. Get with the times Spike." Dawn said with a smile.

Yup, same old Dawnie.

Scottland

Willow and Kennedy walked through the dark interior of the Coven's manor in Scottland. They both sensed something was very wrong.


End file.
